Brillodein
Brillodein is a aerial supership unique to Naval Ops:Commander. Resembling a giant UFO (Unidentified Flying Object), Brillodein is equipped with numerous weapons, and is one of the fastest (and erratic) superweapons in the series. In Naval Ops:Commander, this superweapon is encountered in area D-10, approaching the island at high speed from the north west section of the map. It is so fast it usually starts engaging the player's ship within 20 seconds, even though it appears huge distance away from the player's starting position. Capabilities Brillodein is a armored, superpowerful "aircraft" that looks like a giant UFO. It has numerous "light domes" underneath that seems to propel it in different directions. Alternatively, the "light domes" may be Brillodein's laser weaponary; it is not clear what they are truly. Visually, it is equipped with numerous guns that would be otherwise equipped on ships, but thanks to it's size, it can carry these guns no problem. Brillodein has numerous weapons of varying power. The most common weapon it will use is the uncanny "ring laser", which fire odd, ring shaped laser projectiles at 90 degree angles. It also has access to plasma cannons and other anti ship armaments as well. Brillodein's most defining trait, however, is it's incredible speed and agility. Brillodein is one of, if not the, fastest superweapon in the series, able to fy from one side of the map to the other in a short time period. It is also very agile as well. Brillodein relies on erratic movement and dodging to avoid and outpace enemies weaponary, making it difficult for player ships to land a shot on it. This makes up for it's lackluster HP, as though powerful, Brillodein is not as endurable as the superships that precede it. Finally, Brillodein will sometimes stop in place and start firing it's weapons very rapidly, inflicting big damage to anything in it's general vicinity. It will violently ascend and descend whilst it does this. Tactics Brillodein behaves much more erratically than any other superweapon in the game. Compared to the only other airborne superweapon, Archeropteryx, it is not only faster, but more agile as well, capable of making sharp turns and ascents/decents with ease. It is very, very hard to hit with conventional weaponary. Brillodein will fire it's guns and it's lasers at you unrelentingly. It's all out attacks will damage your ship very quickly if left unchecked. Some of it's weapons, like it's plasma cannons and ring lasers, are hard to dodge due to their unpredictability. Additionally, Brillodein may stop and fire weapons all over the place whilst rapidly moving up and down. Staying underneath Brillodein whilst it is doing this is not recommended, as you will be bombarded by numerous types of weaponary. Defeating Brillodein Brillodein is a tricky foe - it is not only powerful, but agile as well. It's weakness, however, lies in it's HP. Brillodein is not an especially armored superweapon. It only has 9999 HP, which is lower than the superships you fight before it. As such, though it is hard to hit, actually landing a hit with decent weaponary (like main guns) will do a large amount damage to it. One very effective way to defeat Brillodein is through the use of chain guns. Not only are they powerful, but they fire multiple projectiles at high speed, meaning even if Brillodein dodges some of the shots, it will not dodge all the shots. As a result, Chainguns will make short work of this superweapon. Make sure you have Electromagnetic shielding for this mission. Brillodein loves to spam it's lasers at you, so make sure your protected against lasers or you will not survive for long. Gravity shielding also helps, but is not mandatory. Make sure you have a fast ship when fighting Brillodein. Brillodein is unpredictable with it's shots, so you will need a fast ship to even have a chance at dodging it's attacks. Aircraft are not effective against brillodein, as they are not fast enough to pursue the monster. However, there is a airbase in the area, and interceptors might be useful in fending off any hostile aircraft (and UFO's) originating from the airbase. If Brillodein decides to pursue your aircraft, however, you can kiss your aerial buddies goodbye, so be wary. Finally, stay away from Brillodein if it suddenly halts and starts to move up and down, as it is about to discharge it's weaponary very rapidly, and you do not want to get caught in the resulting carnage caused by this manoeuvre. Trying to shoot Brillodein whilst it is stationary is semi-ineffective, as it keeps moving up and down and therefore keeps dodging your shots. Keep leading your shots when fighting this superweapon. It may be erratic, but it is not completely impossible to anticipate it's flight path. Stay focused and you'll hit it eventually. Data Area: D-10 Defense: 9999 Armament 50.8cm 60-Caliber 40mm Heavy Chain Gun Missile Launcher 3 127mm Chain Gun Ring Laser Plasma Burst 2 Trivia * Brillodein, interestingly, has a odd number of HP. Instead of a more rounded number, it has 9999 HP instead. This might have something to do with the odd nature of this Unidentified Flying Superweapon. * There is a airbase in the area of this map that will solely launch Halberd type aircraft to strike at your ship which is fitting, given the nature of Brillodein. Category:Supership